The Dark Prince
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: And even though her hand was promised to a specific man unknown to her, her mind would always recreate his perfected appearance in front of her inner eye, reminding Sakura of his sinfully dark eyes, the velvety voice and detached attitude. He had stolen her heart in the blink of an eye. He was, after all, her Dark Prince. SasuSaku. AU. One-shot.


_A/N: Beep. So this is what my mind comes up with when you have a terrible artist block, are suffering under the merciless heat and are currently watering the flowers. I can't complain, and I enjoyed writing this. _

_I considered making this a two-shot because it ended up WAY longer than expected, but hell, in the end 9000 words stay 9000 words, so all I can say is: enjoy it while it lasts, and don't forget to **REVIEW AT THE END!**  
_

* * *

**The Dark Prince**

* * *

She observed with expectant eyes as the miraculous work was done with swift hands, which softly touched the hem, the sleeves, righting things here and there, making creases disappear and reappear at new places.

She sighed what seemed to be the umpteenth time, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird within her ribcage.

"You are done, My Lady." the maids finally spoke as they bowed respectfully, observing her facial expression as Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror.

Her viridian dress was made of the most luxurious silk that could be found at the borders of Konoha Kingdom, sparkling an amber-red hue within the sunlight and reaching her ankles adequately. It tightened around her waist and chest area before coming off loosely at the hips.

Dark laces twisted around the front part of the garment, leaving some view on her normal-sized cleavage, travelling along as the off-shoulder dress bore long sleeves, of which the hems were encrusted in white jewels of some sort; Sakura could not quite identify.

They covered parts of her fingers, which were delicately manicured and painted an even more sinful shade of bottle-green.

Her eyes quickly travelled to her waist where she felt a slight constriction; _slight_, even though it looked brutal in her reflection: a near to obsidian piece of thin fabric curled around her body, hugging it tightly and ending in a bow at her left hip, the ends dangling down the twisting, frilling skirt-part.

She wore a white corset underneath which gradually became suffocating as Sakura took further breaths. They had left her hair open to spiral and tumble along her shoulders and back the way it usually did after they washed it. Her earrings were a matching white, just like the other jewels she wore.

"Are your shoes comfortable enough?" The meek voice of one of the younger maids piped up, bending and observing the princess as she still scrutinized herself.

"Y-Yeah, they'll be fine." She finally answered, taking a step back; heels were a pain to wear, but a princess had duties to fulfil, and one of those was to look striking every second she lived.

At least, so her mother had taught her; not that Sakura appreciated these regulations much, but she appreciated her mother, so she did as told. Thus, lying and stating she was fine was a must-do.

"Very well, we shall now leave you; an escort will come shortly to bring you down to the ballroom." Another, elderly and well-built maid spoke as she nodded towards the others in a signal to now leave.

Sakura let out a shaky breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

Her moment of solitude did not last long enough as a delicate rasp at the door was heard, causing the rosette to spin around and glance at the entryway, "Come in." She called after remembering her manners.

She was surprised to see that it was Lady Uchiha who now entered the accommodation.

"Princess Sakura?" She spoke and her voice sounded so tender and flowing and endearing it soothed all of her worries away, making her relax and shoulders slump at the tiniest.

"Yes?" She bowed deeply as the impeccable Queen came forth, her flowing, dark-blue garments looking spectacular on her beautiful form; she really was a sight to behold, what with those long, onyx tresses and sparkling, secretive eyes.

"You look wonderful." The queen complimented with a smile, hands placed delicately in front of her chest, "I see you are quite nervous."

It was a statement, not a question.

Reluctantly, the princess nodded, returning her gaze towards the mirror critically.

"Do not fret, everything will go just fine." With a curt nod she approached the rosette, soon placing her hand on top of her shoulder.

The warmth that radiated off Mikoto was as calming as her voice.

"I hope I don't make a fool out of myself." This caused a small giggle; hearty-sounding, to leave the queen's lips.

"Oh deary, don't be silly; you will leave marks of marvel within the minds of all the princes and princesses at the dancing-hall." Making a face as if she had just remembered something, Mikoto turned around to towards the door, clapping lightly into her hand.

Quite immediately a servant came inside, a satin cushion placed within his hand which he held towards the Uchiha matriarch not before bowing down deeply.

On it lay a mesmerizing piece of jewellery; a necklace made seemingly of white-gold, sapphire stones bestowed upon it, with a large, deeply glowing emerald at it's middle, glittering many thousand colours in the angle of sunlight it lay in.

Sakura gasped, eyes large with wonder as a hand quickly rested upon her heart.

"I want you to wear this" Mikoto spoke with the endearment a mother would have for its child, "for I believe quite strongly it will suit you and your dress just perfectly."

Malachite eyes averted up to meet obsidian ones, staring in disbelief at the gift just made, "Lady Uchiha, I can't-"

"Oh yes you can." She interrupted sternly, looking back at the necklace, "I ordered it to be made for you _specifically_, so I don't take no for an answer." Another smile tugged at her lips.

Breathing out a long breath, Sakura nodded and turned, leaving the queen to place the accessory around her neck with professional fingers.

"Thank you." Sakura's orbs glimmered in admiration, wondering how it was at all possible to create something so admirable.

"You are more than welcome." Mikoto nodded, heading back towards the door.

"No! I don't only mean this beautiful necklace, I mean _everything_ – the fact that I am allowed to stay here at your wonderful palace until my wedding. And of course the fact that so many royalties are to be accommodated here, I mean, it must be such a tiring job to-"

"Don't break your head over it, darling; as I've said, you are more than welcome." Another hearty smile adorned her lips before she finally left the room and thus Sakura alone.

* * *

Sakura sat down at her dresser, hands tracing the contours of the expensive material, following the swirling, artistic patterns engraved within it quite curiously as she awaited her escort to take her to the ballroom.

There, many princes and princesses would be waiting patiently for the world-famous Haruno heir to arrive and present herself to the world.

Her angelic, exquisite exterior was a legend spread far and wide upon numerous kingdoms, leaving a many man breathless.

Those who have had the honour of meeting her personally would tell hitching stories of how mesmerizing she was, and how they would do anything to be able to marry one like her; for she was a one-of-a-kind.

Her parents had announced not too long ago of their plans on marrying Sakura to a worthy, respectable prince with whom she would then lead a maybe faraway country into prosperity and peace.

Of course, as their plans had been made official suitors from all around the world were scrutinized for months and months on end before finally, _finally_ an admirable one had been found.

She, for the lack of better words, had no say in this at all. Who she were to marry would not be revealed _until_ the destined day would arrive and she stepped in front of the aisle. It was in the moment before Sakura gave the words of "I do" that she would firstly find out _whom_ she would loyally spend the rest of her life with.

As the clans tradition demanded, she was to spend at least another month before her wedding-day with royalties from all around the world to prepare and celebrate.

The thought alone was as depressing as one could make it out to be, causing the young princess of only 22 years to sigh miserably.

_A life at the side of a man I barely know..._ Her eyelids sank, hooding her orbs, _one day, when I have children of my own, I will have to make the same decision as my parents – choosing a prince suitable enough for my daughter, or a princess for my son. _

Eyebrows knitted together into a frown, _why can I not simply brake traditions? If my son or daughter wanted to marry, then they shall, but what if they don't, like me? There is so much in life to see, so many cultures to meet and places to visit. Once married, I can no longer run around my gardens, tending to the flowers I planted. I can't kick the leaves in autumns or stay in bed all day long. Nor will I be able to jump on my bed's mattress anymore._

Her eyes gazed at the ceiling in thought, _damn, I like jumping around on it! And my vocabulary; I will always have to speak formally, no matter who I'm around._

She sighed once more, eyes darting towards the window where she observed the beautiful landscape including a lustrous, colourful garden leading to a small, circular area decorated with a bench and a flowerbed at it's middle where a statue stood; of a Queen and her King, most likely ancestors to the Uchiha family.

There was an immediate longing to simply jump outside of her chamber, skipping down those never-ending steps and race into the gardens where she could observe all the breathtaking flora up closely.

She had not had a chance to inspect the palace as of late. After having arrived but three days ago, she was bought to her room, introduced to the King and Queen, and then left there for the rest of her time.

She dined in there, only allowed to leave in order to do her washings or see her parents in an accommodation a few steps down the halls.

"_You shall see more of the palace once all the guests have arrived_." Her mother had told her when she requested to be led around the premises.

_I shall ask Queen Mikoto today if there is any chance of one of her servants to show me around so I can get my mind off of this...stupid engagement party. _

Determination flared up within her mind before another, louder rasp echoed through her room, "Come in." she called, expecting to see a maid or butler or whomever enter to take her downstairs.

But the sight that greeted her took her breath away.

* * *

Mikoto languidly walked down the corridors with feline elegance, observing the view through the windows.

A placid smile was placed on her lips. This betrothal would be an interesting one, she thought, what with a princess so fascinating and too many curious princes to be able to count them.

Mikoto had personally agreed to aid the royal Haruno couple in choosing a man adequate enough for their little angel, as she had chosen a wife herself for her eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, allowing him to live a happy life far away in another country which belonged to one of the many colonies of the Uchiha family.

Of course, her choice had not fallen to be difficult; she was a mother, and an observant, ever-present one, who quickly found out about his secret liking towards a beautiful young lady from the Mizu kingdom, which he had visited during peace-negotiations with his father.

The Uchiha's maybe shared a similar tradition to the Haruno's, wherein the prince or princess themselves were not to choose their partners, but unlike with the Haruno's, it was the _queen's_ duty to select the companion for her son, and the king's in case of a _daughter_.

But that did not make he situation any easier. Mikoto knew too well what Sakura emotionally went through; she had sat in that exact same boat, but was blessed with Uchiha Fugaku as her husband – she might have not known him well, but their marriage was a good one, and she did not regret agreeing to the wedding at all.

She just hoped Sakura could look upon the situation with the same optimism as herself.

_I am sure it will change soon_.She mused with a playful smirk as her eyes averted towards the staircase.

There stood, as if he had heard her pondering, her youngest son, gradually trudging along towards her unknowingly.

This was the east-wing after all; where their sleeping-chambers were allocated and also where she had requested for Sakura and her parents to reside for the time being.

Just as she was about to raise her voice to gain her son's attention, a small, hurried figure rushed past him and towards her, worry etched into his face as he seemed to be rather _late_ for something.

It was a servant, most likely the one deemed to pick up the princess.

A sudden thought crossed the queen's mind, "Excuse me." She spoke as the young boy halted dead in his tracks, bowing lowly and turning to Mikoto.

"My Queen."

The Uchiha matriarch giggled, "Oh I do not intend to chastise you for that, young boy. Say, are you on your way towards princess Sakura?"

Without looking her into the eye he nodded several times, "Yes, I am to pick her up, I am deeply sorry for my tardiness, I -"

"Please." she interrupted softly, causing the boy to blush crimson as he glanced at her wondrously.

She turned back to face her son, "Sasuke-chan!" she called, gaining the attention of the young prince quite immediately.

He made his way towards the two, "Yes mother?"

"Why don't you do this overworking servant a favour and pick up the princess for him, as to escort her to the ballroom?"

He gave her an inspecting glance, obsidian clashing with obsidian, before he finally spoke, "Sure." stepping past them, he made his way towards her room.

_Well then._

"My Lady?" Remembering that the servant was still standing in front of her expectantly, Mikoto mustered her sincerest smile.

"You are dismissed."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Her chartreuse orbs sank like a stone chucked into deep waters within his sinfully dark eyes.

His face was angled, edged, with an aristocratic nose and lips pressed into a thin line.

Streaks of ebony hair tumbled messily around his heads in spikes, giving the impression he had only just gotten out of bed but still making him look _gorgeous_, enlightening the desire to run one's fingers through them to see if they felt as silky as they seemed.

His shoulders were broad, his torso in general very masculine; he must at least have had three or four inches more in size than her.

There was a chain-mail clinking underneath his white, long-sleeved shirt; the buttons at the front undone to the middle, a vest black in colour on top and hunting trousers ending in aphotic, yet shiny boots.

"Princess Sakura." he spoke and the luridness of his earth-shaking, prepossessing voice flowed like melting ice down her back, leaving such pleasant prickles on top her skin it intimidated her.

She must have looked quite stupefied upon his sight, as he gradually raised a perfect eyebrow, still standing halfway in between door and room.

"I am here to escort you." he finally declared, leaving her to frown slightly; surely a servant would not look as overly handsome as _he_ did!

Especially not dressed in the expensive-looking attire he wore!

Mind you, she thought, he did seem familiar now that she inspected him further.

"Are we waiting for something specific to happen?" He asked in mockery, yet his facial expression stayed emotionless.

"May I request who you are?" Sakura finally managed to speak, shocking herself upon the fact that she _did not stutter_, for she felt like it through and through.

A sudden smirk adorned his lips, "You are quite attentive to notice that I do not belong to the staff."

"Well, you are dressed differently." _And look way too hot to be a simple butler._ She added mentally.

"Does it matter much who I am?" He inquired not before finally stepping fully inside, hands placed behind his back.

"N-No...I was just...wondering."

Another smirk, "I see." he gazed towards the door, "Well, it is time, so shall we leave?" He held out a hand towards her as he bowed respectfully.

Sakura nodded, as if in trance, before grabbing his hand and biting back a flinch upon the soft, yet somehow still rough touch of his large appendages.

* * *

The interior decorations were overwhelming, Sakura soon realised, and she was glad it was capable of taking away her attention from her sinfully handsome companion.

Large archways gave way to a pristine white hallway covered in many colourful, pretty flowers; especially roses.

Sakura guessed the outnumbering roses were due to the fact that she _adored roses and their scent_, as she had told Mikoto so briefly in a letter before their first encounter.

The light that radiated through the french-styled windows sparkled in all sorts of colours, as the glasses were dyed many different hues.

If music were now placed in the background by the professional orchestra and dawn would strike the world to dip it into an orangey-red oblivion, dancing would be a magical sport more alluring than anything else, so Sakura thought.

As she let her fantasies wander, she did not notice the many hundred wide-eyed successors before her, standing respectfully in the hall and observing as she entered, her hands around the muscular arm of Uchiha Sasuke – even though she herself was not aware of that fact.

It was the second she took in the silent whispers and hushed words that Sakura was torn back down to earth.

Her breathing hitched, her body tensing immediately upon the view, her feet moving a littler slower than before.

"Stay calm, my Lady, you'll be fine." his voice like velvet rushed down her ear, making her feel calmer yet also even more nervous than before.

What a paradox of feelings one man could ignite! What would it be like with all the other men?

Sakura dared not consider it any further.

_One_ of the males within the room was destined to marry her, and that with only a month to spare.

Sakura was assured her heart-rate increased profoundly.

Finally reaching the other end of the hall, the rosette had to realise to her dismay that Sasuke now let go of her, thus calling for her to make her own way up the small pedestal to speak a few words of thanks; oh could she not hide away within her room instead!?

"May I introduce!" A booming voice spoke – belonging to the announcer now standing next to her, "Princess Haruno Sakura of the Konoha kingdom, daughter to Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki, the only child of the fifth generation. She will now speak a few words of gratitude to you all."

With that, he stepped back, leaving Sakura to ogle at the crowd amassing in front of her.

Her mouth opened several times in despair before shutting again. She blinked.

What should she say?

"_You are most honoured that so many princes and princesses have made their way towards the Uchiha palace to celebrate your engagement with you." _the calm, delicate voice of her mother hushed into her ear discreetly.

Her lids fluttering several times, Sakura quickly caught herself, "I feel very honoured that so many of you have come here to the Uchiha palace due to my engagement, and I want to thank you for that. I am also very thankful for the hospitality the Uchiha kingdom has served us with. Of course, I do not know whom I have been promised to, but I do want to let you know that I will surely enjoy the time with each and every one of you as long as it'll last."

Running out of words to say, she stepped back before she risked embarrassing herself anymore, watching as chatter continued amongst the crowds.

It was now the Uchiha queen's turn to stand on the pedestal, "Dear guests. I hope for you all to have a wonderful time here at our palace, enjoying the scenery, the food, the company." She smiled lightly, "As old family traditions demand, we will not reveal who the destined prince is which will soon take the hand of princess Sakura; even though _he_ himself is aware of that fact. I hope you will keep it your little secret, so as to increase the surprise for our princess, and, of course, preserve old cultural habits. But for now: please do enjoy yourselves!"

Grinning and presenting her perfectly white teeth to the masses, Mikoto stepped down, throwing a tender look towards Sakura before disappearing.

* * *

Sakura felt utterly lost within the amassing crowds of many hundred princes and posh princesses, talking, standing by idly, throwing her their most intensive smiles from now to then.

Breathing out shakily, she tried to keep her shoulders broad, her chest out and back straight, but it did nothing to ease her nervousness.

None of the men here seemed familiar; she _could_ tell a few by names and country, but had never been acquainted to any one.

In the whole of her life, Sakura barely met princes from differing kingdoms, as she was considered containing a beauty rivalling to Aphrodite's and her parents did not want her to mingle until she were to be wed.

Not that Sakura minded much; she had many female friends, most of those being of royal blood too, others servants, maids, cooks and the one or other bird in her blooming garden.

Right now, however, there was no familiar face across the room except for that of her mother and Queen Mikoto.

_If only Ino or Hinata were here..._

"Sakura-chan!" a sudden voice broke her trembling thoughts and caused her emerald orbs to avert upwards.

Through the crowd, staggering clumsily, came forth a young man with wild, blonde hair, approaching her with the largest grin she had ever seen in her lifetime.

Alleviation quickly consumed her form upon recognizing the prince as Naruto, a close childhood friend and, as mentioned before, one of the very few males her age she ever interacted with.

"Naruto!" She greeted happily as he finally halted right in front of her. A hand found its rest sheepishly behind his head.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you look really breathtaking!" The grin did not disappear from his lips and Sakura had to blush lightly.

"Thanks...I didn't expect to see here!"

"Well, of _course_ I'm not gonna miss the wedding of my best friend! Which kind of gives it away; yeah, I'm not your husband-to-be." He chuckled at that.

Sakura smiled warmly up to him, hands placed in front of her heart, "I know, don't worry about it. I'm sure whomever my parents have chosen will be a good man."

"I bet so too! I'm sorry that I'm late, anyway, I only just arrived and had to find the party starting without me already!"

The rosette giggled at his expression of dismay, "Oh don't worry, you have not missed anything; no dancing and no great scene to behold."

"That reminds me!" Cerulean eyes turned to face behind him with a gleam of deviousness, "Oi Teme! Come 'ere!"

She gazed amongst the crowds to see who Naruto was giving his attention to before not too quickly another young man stepped up next to the blonde.

And one she had seen before.

"Sakura-chan, meet Uchiha Sasuke! You most likely know him as he's, well, an _Uchiha_ but-"

"Uchiha?" She interrupted absent-mindedly as her jade pools gazed lingeringly at the handsome companion from earlier.

He threw her a smirk, "Well then, princess, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself in the end."

With a respectful bow, he grabbed her hand softly, placing a delicate kiss on its back whilst keeping eye contact.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Yet the moment his perfect lips had touched her small hand and his eyes began burning into hers, she lost all awareness, simply staring maddeningly at him as if an angel had just descended from heavens.

"_That_ mesmerized by me?"

Or the devil...

"O-Oh! I'm sorry I did not recognize you before."

Naruto frowned, "You two _do_ already know each other?"

"Y-Yeah, he was as kind as to take me here from my room,seeing as I am still new around this vicinity."

"Oooh." Giving his dark-haired friend a devilish look whilst grinning endlessly, Naruto nudged him with his elbow, "Were you too curious about the rumours as to wait for her appearance tonight at the ballroom Teme?"

But the Uchiha simply whacked him on the head, staring darkly back.

"Hn. Shut up Dobe."

"DAMN IT TEME THAT HURT!" He was rubbing his sore head by now.

"It was supposed to."

They suddenly stopped their little fight upon hearing a light giggle.

Turning to face the Haruno successor, they scowled as she could no longer contain herself and burst into a teary laughter.

"So _this_ is the legendary 'Teme' you always tell me about when we meet." She finally stated, calming herself and gasping for air.

"Uhm, yeah..." Naruto soon joined her with a chuckle of his own, "I told you he's an ass!"

"Well, if that's all, I'll retreat for now." Sasuke now spoke, cutting them both short of amusement.

"Retreat? The party has only just started Teme!"

"Hn." He turned on his heel, trudging elegantly back towards the great doors.

Sakura did not miss the blushing visages and sweet chortles running through the ballroom, all having their sources with the young princesses who observed the Uchiha longingly.

"Damn that bastard, always having to look cool." Naruto now complained, rubbing his cheek.

"He seems to be quite a catch..."

The blonde creased his eyebrows, "A catch? Just 'cause he makes all the girls here woo after him? He's really got no heart-" smacking a hand rather brutally to his lips in order to interrupt himself, Naruto coughed, "Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it that way. He _is_ a nice guy, once you get to know him that is..."

"You are a funny man Naruto." Sakura sang with a smile, "A really funny and strange man."

* * *

Delicate steps were taken through perfectly cut, vividly green grass and past the small stone pathways that snaked its way through the lusciously styled gardens.

Sakura observed many kinds of flowers: next to the typical daisy's, cosmos and roses were various blooming plants of abstract colour and form such as the rosette hat never seen in her life before.

And she marvelled at their beauty.

"Enjoying the view?" The haunting velvet voice asked with slight amusement as Sakura turned to observe the intruder.

Into her..._private_ moment that is.

"Sasuke-san." She spoke without much excitement, despite the fact that her heart was palpitating furiously.

The last encounter had been during the ball that evening a couple of days ago, where he had _"retreated_" and not cared to share her or anyone else much more attention.

The pang that tweaked her heart was short-lived, but obvious to her. Maybe it was the fact that he had given her confidence by taking her to the ballroom that day, or his deeply seductive voice; maybe even those trademark smirks he threw at her like seeds to a chicken.

Sakura had met a few of the princes and also princesses, exchanging only scarce words however, before spending most of her time inspecting the palace into its finest details.

Sometimes one of the staff would lead her along, but most of them were much too busy with preparations as to be able to show her around, leaving Sakura to mainly stay in the gardens.

Sasuke had, sadly enough, not crossed her pathway again ever since.

Until now, that is.

"You seem to enjoy the company of flowers a lot." he stated and his tone was cold and void of any sentiments as his hands rested inside his pockets.

"Yes." Maybe someone had knocked all sense out of her brain but she could simply not come up with a conversation.

How rare.

"I see you here every day when I glance out of the palace windows." A curt silence followed, before he averted his eyes towards the blossoms, "My mother designed the constellation of flowers. It is one of her hobbies."

A smile quickly found its place upon Sakura's lips, "I thought so."

Sasuke arched a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Well, she seems the kind to create such beautiful gardens." Emerald orbs scanned through the flora once more.

"Indeed." Closing his eyes briefly, he took a step towards her, "I...feel rude for having neglected you, seeing as I am the prince who lives here and you are new to this place. If you do not mind, I would like to show you around."

A perfect pink eyebrow creased in confusion; even though there was a kind of sincerity in his words they...sounded so _wrong_.

All the callousness, the cold tone, the stoic, unmoving facial expression of his.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

He gave her an inspecting look.

"Well..." she fiddled with her fingers as his eyes dug themselves into her form, "You don't sound enthusiastic about your proposal."

"Hn."

Once more she watched him turn and walk away.

The abruptness of his actions caused Sakura to flare her cheeks and glare at him.

_Naruto was right! He is quite unmannerly!_

Yet he suddenly halted within his steps, "Just follow me." He spoke quietly before continuing his march.

Confusion pooled up within Sakura's mind. He was...strange in his behaviour, but nonetheless, something about his presence enticed Sakura and peeked her curiosity.

She could not help but follow him, despite his rude attitude.

* * *

In the next few days Sakura had met too many people to recite all of their names perfectly. She tried to make mental connotations whenever one of them passed her by in the corridors or outside, yet she was not always successful.

It was peculiar to be within the company of so many different royalties, and Sakura found it slightly unnerving.

Sasuke would, when the knowledge of tolerance returned to his consciousness, present her with his attention, even though he was frigid with his words and all but endearing, touring her around the palace and explaining various family traditions to her.

She guessed she liked the sparse moments with him, although she had a feeling it was due to a request made by his mother that he was at all _kind_ to her, if you could call it that.

"Important meetings are often held in here, including parliamentary ones and negotiations between two kingdoms." His monotone voice reminded her of her childhood history teacher.

A man who only ever frowned sternly, criticizing her every action.

It was as if the raven-haired prince were reciting lines he had previously studied to memorize. No enthusiasm interlaced his tone, which only strengthened the thought that he really _did this all because his mother pleaded him to do it._

But Sakura could take the charade no more.

"Stop." Her meek voice finally came out, and even though its volume was limited, Sasuke halted with his actions.

"Pardon?" He had his back facing her.

"I...don't want you to do this..."

Gradually, he turned on his heel to observe her with his burning charcoal eyes.

She fell for the voids once more, feeling her breath hitch and cheeks sting with heat at the sudden eye-to-eye contact.

"Do what?" He was cold, _so cold_.

"I can tell you don't like doing this. I guess your mother asked you to present me with your best hospitality but...I don't want you to pretend you tolerate me when you don't."

Her words took him by surprise, causing him to stare at her wide-eyed for several seconds before he caught himself.

A smirk.

"You are indeed observant."

"It was not hard to see."

Another glance at her form caused their eyes to cross once more. Viridian orbs darted nervously as Sakura debated whether she should hold his stare or not.

Those smouldering pools of ebony...they seemed to suck her inside them.

"T-Tell me...tell me about your hobbies."

He frowned in confusion.

"Small talk?"

"Maybe. What are your interests? What...do you do in your free time? Usually I mean..."

Sakura's fingers were picking at each other, twisting and turning and pinching.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Her beautiful face etched itself with puzzlement, "You cannot just do _nothing_, everyone has _something_ they enjoy doing."

"You believe so?"

"Of course I do!"

How very..._irritating_ he was right now! Could he not ever be genuine with her!?

"I read" He finally answered just before she was about to stomp off in anger and acridity, "and practice sword fighting. I go horse riding, hunting, join my father with his negotiations or visit my nephews and nieces at the palace of my elder brother."

He stopped, watching her face attentively before he continued, "I go for walks and I spend a lot of time with my mother."

A short silence filled the space between them, in which Sakura tried to register what happened.

He was being _sincere_.

"You like your mother a lot, don't you?" Her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

Another smirk of his before he gradually nodded, "Aa."

The pinkette could no longer bite back the smile on her lips, "She is a wonderful woman. I respect her a lot."

The words seemed to have triggered something positive, for Sakura suddenly saw something akin to an approving sparkle within his onyx eyes, making her own grow wide in fascination.

Yet as fast as it came, it went again.

"Is there maybe something specific you would like to see?" He finally requested, trying to loosen the atmosphere around them.

She began to grin, "Show me your favourite place in the palace."

* * *

Sakura was surprised to realise that time indeed liked to pass by quickly once you enjoyed your stay at a strange palace whilst waiting for your wedding.

Next to many dinners with all the other males and females her age, and her fiancée hidden amongst the crowds, as well as small festivities, gatherings to watch horse races or hunting excursions, she ended up spending more time with Sasuke than she had anticipated.

He had kept his cool, reserved attitude and somewhat cold way of interaction, causing Sakura to dub him the "Dark Prince."

Dark with all his shadings and due to his lack of emotionality.

She giggled whenever her mind crossed that nickname, had always called him mentally by it when her malachites landed on his immaculate form, but never spoke it out loud.

Until today.

Two weeks since she had been here, and finally she insulted someone when she had been trying so hard to stay courteous.

"I beg your _pardon_?" He questioned cynically, glaring at her with starless, sooty orbs as if they would reproach.

"N-Nothing." A sweet red blush immediately spread across her cheeks, eyes large and glittering as Sakura held up two hands defensively.

"_Dark_ _Prince?" _

And with all the nervousness she was feeling, Sakura did not understand how a _giggle_ could escape her lips so unceremoniously.

"E-Erm..."

"Is it that what they call me behind my back? All the yearning princesses?" She could feel the sombreness of his aura enveloping her.

"N-No...they don't!"

Yet his scowl only deepened.

Biting her lip maddeningly until she tasted blood, Sakura gathered all her courage together.

Why oh why could she not seal her lips sometimes!?

"I...gave you that nickname...for personal use."

Languidly, his facial expression smoothed, but he still seemed irritated.

"Because you have such a detached way of speaking and acting, as if you were born in darkness." She finally explained, "Like you do not know how to...love things and people around you."

"And you do?" He bit back scornfully.

"Surely better than you. Unlike yourself I _do_ appreciate the things around me, and also the company I'm given. I try to see the beauty in everything...even in you."

In his eyes something akin to wonder seemed to light up.

"_Me?_"

"Yes. I mean the nickname not as an insult but rather..." her face brightened, viridian orbs lustrously shining at him as a smile decorated her lips neatly, "As a kind of compliment."

Once again he graced her with a trademark smirk of his.

And as she lost herself in fascination at his change of attitude, he approached her, one large step after the other before he stood right in front of her.

A tickle rushed along her nerves and heat once more spread across her face upon realising what close proximity they shared.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

He leaned down towards her, his pungent scent of musky forest and something else, which she could not quite decipher, invaded her nostrils.

Feeling dizzy and unsure, she abruptly clamped her eyes shut, scared about what could happen next.

So it surprised her when a cool finger touched her bottom lip gently.

Her orbs snapped open only to stare into his.

"You have blood on your lip." He returned to his callous monotone.

Blinking several times in astonishment, Sakura finally touched her lip herself, retreating her appendage to realise it was indeed red.

"Ooh...Thank you."

"Well then." he turned to face the other way, "_Little princess_, let me show you the library in the northern wing now."

Nodding with reluctant delight, Sakura followed, being overwhelmingly relieved that she managed to calm the Uchiha prince.

Who knew he had such a temperamental side to him?

And a somewhat endearing one too.

* * *

It did not astound her as much when she began to crave for the moments Sasuke's perfected, impeccable form came across the corner, tucked into sinfully suiting attire, bangs hanging off his face wildly as eyes full of secrets locked with hers.

It was the highlight of her every day.

Even though at times, their interaction was short, where they exchanged only few words including formalities such as "how are you?" and "how did you sleep?", it was all Sakura needed to skip around in her bedroom, dancing like a mad person.

He smirked a lot, and Sakura soon learnt Sasuke's way of displaying sentiments; he used his eyes.

Even though it would only last for fractions of seconds and was barely recognizable, she could tell his happiness when she said something he approved off, or the content and placidity he would display with his orbs.

She learnt, next to the various facilities and rooms within the Uchiha palace, how to _read_ him like a book.

Sakura began to predict his reactions towards various statements of hers, could tell if he liked something or would like it, and if not, why that was as such.

For example how he had a great distaste for sweet foods.

She recognized habits he owned, like the way his hands sometimes surfed through his silken locks to loosen them, or how he would shut his eyes for brief seconds whenever he was considering an adequate response.

The rosette enjoyed studying his demeanour and she felt content in his presence.

She found herself smiling a lot more, being loose, not always pretending to act all prim and proper and letting off the one or other sarcastic remark instead.

Hell, he even caused her to _laugh_ sometimes!

And whenever she did burst into loud chortles, a small hand placed in front of her rosy lips whilst her eyes clamped shut with tears at their corners, he would smile.

Smile _honestly_, weakly, brittlely, but _honestly_.

Sasuke decided that he liked her laughter a lot.

* * *

A tiring sigh was released from her lips as she slumped back on the bench she currently rested on.

Only five more days to go before she would no longer own the freedom she currently enjoyed.

She would move to a different kingdom, with a palace completely other to her own, a husband at her side she would not know of.

And would never be able to love.

No.

Her mind circled infinitely around one single face, making her sighs lengthen and increase in number each time realisation struck her that her stay at the Uchiha palace was short-lived, and that her time with a specific young prince had a limit.

Afterwards, she might see him still, but only during custody visits and negotiations; where they would treat each other as respectful strangers.

What a depressing thought it was! Now, that she had gotten used to his company; no, _yearned for it_, analysing his every expression and managing to elicit more of his personality and sentiments from him.

"Princess." Sakura jumped when she realised she was no longer alone.

Sasuke stood before her now, his reserved demeanour turning into a soft, tranquil one.

"Sasuke." A tiny smile tugged at her lips.

He took a seat beside her carefully, "You look a bit..._worried_."

She grinned at that, "Well, my stay here is reduced to five days only. That's less than a week left to tease you."

He shook his head slightly in amusement, "Is that _really_ what saddens you? Is it not the fact that you will then be married to a stranger for all eternity?"

"Thank you, you make it sound much more worse now."

Sasuke chuckled, "But I guessed correctly, did I not?"

"You needn't guess; was it not obvious?" She glanced at his face, hoping he would turn and look at her once more.

So that their eyes would lock like how they did it so very often, so very..._mundanely. _

"I can only understand how you feel. I would hate it if my parents told me I were to marry a stranger."

"But at least you would know who it would be before the wedding, and not find out on the actual day because some stupid tradition demanded it."

He could tell the bitterness that interlaced her voice.

"True."

A pregnant pause enveloped the air between them, wherein he gradually peer at her, both observing and trying to decipher what was on the other's mind.

"I will not see you anymore after that." She finally whispered in sorrow.

His expression softened further, "You will."

"Yeah, for formal visits, but it won't be the same."

"You don't act formal around Naruto when he visits."

"I am not married yet."

"So will you once you are?"

She considered her words for a moment, "Probably not."

"Then you needn't be formal with me, either."

Soon noticing that she had not responded, he watched as her viridian eyes darkened, losing the usual sparkle they kept with so much pride.

Sakura seemed _disturbed_ upon the wedding to come more than anything else.

"Who do you think it'll be?" He interrupted as he watched the many princes on the other side of the field, playing games, talking and laughing loudly.

"Huh?" The rosette creased an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded his head towards the others, "Well, who do you think will be your groom?"

Following his line of view with distaste, Sakura shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe that guy with short brown hair who is chatting up the lady next to him?" She could so tell the hidden beguilement inside his tone as he leaned back comfortably.

"Please _no_."

"Then the one next to him, with the slightly lighter hair?"

"Oh _God_."

"The blonde leaning against the tree?"

"Sasuke!"

He chuckled, scanning the area once more, "There's also the prince with the dark hair over there, trying to make you pretty eyes." He really _was_ enjoying this too much.

Sakura turned away, "He can go and make the _horses_ pretty eyes, I'm not falling for that."

"He claims to be soon married to you."

"They all claim it; let them banter and boast for all I care."

"But he might be your prince."

"I'd rather not consider it."

"In five days you will have to."

Her head snapped abruptly towards his, glaring gloomily as he smirked all too knowingly.

"They will hold your hand from then on."

"They might hold my hand" And her voice sank in volume as she inspected his face with melancholy, "but they will never hold my heart."

* * *

Ebony eyes looked through glimmering glass down at the scene of the two interacting royalties.

Mikoto smiled somewhat mirthfully; _finally, a woman who actually catches your attention, Sasuke-chan. I knew I wasn't wrong in my thinking._

She had watched the two for many days, observing from the background and following as their bond grew and strengthened.

Being a mother for numerous years now, Mikoto knew just how frustrating her boys could be; and especially, how nonchalant they liked to act.

Sakura, however, sparked something within her youngest son which she had not quite seen before.

The Uchiha queen could tell the admiration Sakura held within her eyes, and knew her son too well as to not notice the adoration he kept concealed within his own.

She giggled in amusement, _I hope you make the right choices. I hope it for the both of you._

* * *

Sakura saw him at the shore that night, when she had left her chamber to stretch her legs and due to the sleeplessness she was suffering under.

From high above through palace glass she observed as he stood idly at the wooden pier, listen to waves rushing to and fro.

Sakura had gone a couple of times to marvel at the ocean, but found more delight with the flowers, gardens and lining forests.

She rushed silently down many hundred steps, past watchful guards and attentive servants before jumping into the bushes, where she fought her way through towards him.

It was all in her intention to surprise him and thus cause Sasuke to jump in shock, but her prior glee was destroyed the moment he spoke her name whilst she walked towards him.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here."

The emerald-eyed princess froze.

Not that it overwhelmed her that he had heard her coming a mile away; he was extremely clever as she had learnt from their interactions.

It was the way he spoke to her; the same cold, devoid speech he had used the first time they met.

Like he simply did not care for her.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper shakily, "I saw you from the window and-"

"Sakura." _This_ time, as waves rushed maddeningly to the shores, his tone became once more soft, somehow _regretful._

"I wanted to see you." She admitted.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to come see a _dark prince_ so late at night?" He turned, but all she could make out was his silhouette.

"Not for me." her eyes shined confidently.

Deciding it was safe enough, Sakura stepped upon the pier carefully, making her way towards him.

"You might regret this once the day after tomorrow arrives."

"I might not." She smiled.

Finally, she stopped right in front of him, looking up his a-head-and-a-half taller form with admiration.

"What do you expect me to do?"

A hand found itself interlaced with his, whilst the other moved to his shoulder, "Dance with me."

Even though there was no moon to shine upon them, and the stars' illumination was dim, and even though she could not really see his face at all, she knew he was smirking at her right now, and she knew his proximity was all she needed to feel happy.

So he gave in to her wish, placing his other hand at the small of her back and swaying along the wooden pier with professional moves.

"Whatever happens the day after tomorrow." Sakura finally spoke with a heartening smile, "I will not forget you."

* * *

She sat nervously on her bed, her heart-race increasing dangerously as she thought about the day to come.

_Tomorrow I will be a married princess. And soon then, a queen..._

It wrenched her heart considering these thoughts over and over again.

_I will not be able to see Sasuke anymore. I won't...I will not..._

She could not finish the thought for it caused scorching tears to accumulate at the corners of her eyes before they trickled down, threatening with hiccups to come.

_Sasuke...Sasuke...Dark prince Sasuke..._

She glanced at the door longingly.

_Please, just come and see me, just for today, just for tonight, just for the moment._

As if her thoughts had echoed throughout the world rapidly, a silent rasp resounded at her door.

She jumped to her feet, quivering all over, a hand placed shakily at the knob before she twisted it and opened, peeking into the badly illuminated corridor.

"Sakura."

Oh that _voice_, that velvety, endearing, loving _voice. _

"Sasuke!" She whispered harshly before the entrance was swung open and she hugged him tightly.

"I had to see you tonight." He whispered into her ear as he returned the tight embrace, picking her up and carrying her inside not before closing the door.

She placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his impeccable face, "I wished for you to come."

"It will be the last time I see you unmarried." Onyx observed her shivering form before he took her back into his arms.

"I don't want to marry some idiotic prince tomorrow, I just want to stay here with you."

He smirked, "I know."

His calloused hands delicately pushed her back by her shoulders, "But you have a duty to fulfil, as do I, so that we do not dishonour our clans."

Sakura's eyes had swollen with tears, "I know..." she sniffed.

She took a deep breath before letting it out too fast, trying to stop the rushing blood within her ears.

Right here, in her room, enveloped in darkness, with her _prince_ of darkness, they could do _anything_ they desired.

Too many shameful thoughts crossed her mind and she closed her eyes bitterly, before having made up her mind.

"I...love you." She finally admitted and the weight of the knowledge left her shoulders in alleviation.

Her response was utter silence.

"Sasuke?"

A hand suddenly touched her cheek, a thumb rubbing away some tears as his face approached hers.

She felt herself hitch.

"I...really do love you." The rosette murmured, feeling all warm and jelly-like on the inside.

Their lips were separated only by their breaths, which fanned each other heatedly, "I know."

Yet instead of sealing them with his and thus claiming her first, knowing that it could lead to further actions they both might very well regret before the next day, he took her hand into his, stepping back.

"You will make a wonderful queen." Was the last thing he spoke that night, before simply embracing her once more and soon leaving.

If only he knew how her heart tore upon realising that he had not returned her feelings.

* * *

White silk, blooming roses dyed deep red and pristinely sparkling, slightly beige marble under her feet.

Sakura was dressed in the most magnificent white dress she had ever seen; her hair placed atop, curling down rebelliously.

All the princes and princesses gasped as she entered and walked along the carpet, cherry-blossom petals scattered beautifully around her.

So many detailed and artistic decorations were spread among the wedding-hall that it at least gave Sakura the confident confirmation that _even if she had of ever married out of love, this would have been the perfect wedding for her to attend. _

Malachites scanned the crowds as her stomach twisted and breathing became a sport too hard to participate in.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Maybe, so at least she prayed, he could not take the sight of her being promised to another man, when he knew she had declared her undying love to him just the night prior.

She did not regret what she had said, even though he did not return her feelings.

Even though he had not kissed her.

Sakura looked up at the man to her side; her father walked broadly, dressed perfectly in luxurious attire – she could tell that he was so proud to finally see his daughter married.

Even though it cost her her own happiness.

She dared not glance at the end of the aisle – not that she could see her husband-to-be anyway, as so many people were gathered within the seemingly tiny hall that she only saw heads of curious onlookers.

But even so, she was frightened that one of them _moved_, allowing her to glimpse _him_ and thus finally reveal to her who of the many faces she had met the past few weeks was the groom.

She was deadly mortified.

In only a minute or less, she would be standing in front of him.

They took a step, then another, and the orchestra played lovingly in the background.

Everything seemed so overly _perfect._

The music was just the kind she adored so much, the dresses of all the guests were magnificent to the eye, her own garment made her fall in love all over again.

Her mother was there, standing, watching with tears in her eyes; ones of happiness, of course.

Mikoto stood not far off, looking at her too with an approving glance and warmth reflecting in her orbs.

One more step was taken before Haruno Kizashi halted, bowing deeply and stepping back, not before whispering into Sakura's ear "Good luck my darling."

Moving forward and trying to hide the agony of her heart, she stepped upon the small pedestal, turning as leisurely as she could before finally facing the one destined to live at her side.

And just as on the day of their first meeting, where she knew from the very moment their eyes clashed that she had fallen in love with him, he stood tall and full of dignity, smirking at her.

"Sasuke!"

"May I start?" the priest inquired.

Sasuke turned and nodded briefly, before returning his eyes towards her.

"What...how...?" Her eyes were wide and glittering, her pace of breathing increased, confusion clogged her consciousness.

"I wanted to get to know you before we'd be wed." He spoke calmly and quietly as to not disturb the priest, "At first I was furious that I should marry you, but I agreed because of my mother, because she requested it of me."

The whole room was silent as the words of the priest echoed across the hall.

"I had to notice that after spending time with you, I felt content in your company. You have a way that not many others own. I'm sorry I kept it a secret, but I had to know for myself if you'd be happy at my side."

"...Then speak, I do."

Sasuke looked at the man in front of them once more, before nodding, "I do."

Being lost for words, she gazed dumbfounded at the Uchiha prince in front of her, not hearing as the priest asked her for the exact same words.

"All this time..." she whispered, and to his surprise, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Princess Sakura?"

"I do."

"Well then, I declare you husband and wife."

The priest closed his book, smiling at the two, "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke lightly tucked at the veil and placed it behind her head, then leaning towards her.

She could see his own smile; how there was happiness and joy shining in his eyes.

"I had hoped it would be you." She finally said before his lips could graze hers, "All this time, since the day we met, I prayed it would be you I'd be standing in front of today." A tear rolled down her cheek.

And then he kissed her, lips melting together, fire bursting alive at the heat, both of them barely capable of breaking away from each other.

"I love you too." He uttered before moving away from her face, grabbing her hand tightly and making her topple a little towards him.

Sakura stood of her toes and pecked him once more, "_My dark prince._"

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of it! I was really not sure how to actually end it without making it seem cliché or cheesy or whatever, but it wrapped up like this and I think I am allowed to be content with it. _

_So if you enjoyed reading it, please **review** and tell me about it! :) Make my day!_


End file.
